


I Think About It Every Day And Every Night

by howlingstiles



Series: Cluster of Collisions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingstiles/pseuds/howlingstiles
Summary: “I think about it every day and every night.” Stiles said absentmindedly, before seizing up in shock. Way to go Stiles, straight to the point. Like ripping off a band-aid.





	

Stiles lays awake on his sweat covered sheets. He ignores the weird mix of the cooling and suctioning way it sticks to his skin and focuses on Peter’s breathing, the air that ghosts over his neck. Faint snores that rumble against him. Times like this Stiles almost forgets the fear and anger Peter had instilled in him in the parking garage a little over a year ago. Almost forgets the way Peter had seen, and still, does, the potential in him and wanted that for himself. How deranged he looked when he mauled Lydia. How he looked like he might’ve bitten Stiles no matter what his decision was. How Peter screamed in pain and terror reliving the fire because of the cocktail.

Stiles jerked when the hand Peter had wrapped around his hip tighten, thumb stroking softly. Glancing down Peter’s eyes were still closed, though his snores had stopped. “Why are you still awake? You’re usually all for post sex cuddling.” Stiles huffed and looked back towards the ceiling. “You’ve got that look on you again.” Stiles felt Peter’s gaze on him and knew if he didn’t say something willingly, Peter will get it out of him one way or another.

“I think about it every day and every night,” Stiles said absentmindedly, before seizing up in shock. Way to go, Stiles, straight to the point. Like ripping off a band-aid.

Peter shifted until he was leaning over Stiles and bracing his arms on both sides of him. His face was neutral aside from the furrowing of his eyebrows as he studied Stiles. Moonlight brought hollow shadows to his collarbones and the bite marks on his throat. His eyes, though still looking at the ceiling, were lit up in tiny pinpricks of constellations. Bite marks and bruises littered all over his chest, purples and yellows with a few angry red marks from Peter’s goatee. He was magnificent, he looked and smelled satisfied from their activities. But, his scent gave off the stale undertone scent of pain, of sorrow.

Peter inhaled slowly and tilted his head slightly. “And what might that be?”

“I-” Stiles paused. What was he going to tell him? Is telling Peter the best case scenario? Stiles looked Peter over again, taking in a slight tension in his shoulders, brows still furrowed and masked blue eyes managing to emit the concern Peter was feeling. Stiles glanced outside his bedroom and let out a drawn-out sigh.

Well, here goes nothing.

“I think about the night you died. I think about how you looked like you were seconds away from destroying more than the people responsible for the death of your family. I think about how you looked when I rejected the bite, how you might just do it anyways. The way you looked at me after you mauled Lydia.” Stiles took a quick glance at Peter before looking away. Fingers clutched in the bed sheets he carried on. “And how you looked after being burned alive again.” Stiles gulped and waited with bated breath for Peter, tense and still above him, to say something.

Peter slowly sat fully on Stiles’ lap, staring at him with a blank face. Eyebrows doing a weird little dance that would have made Stiles laugh at any other time. Peter pulled at Stiles’ hands and laced their hands together. His face looked contemplative, but his eyes were so intense Stiles had trouble believing he was as calm as he seemed.  
“I don’t expect you just to forget. But I never thought you would think about it this much.” Peter looked to their hands, both thumbs stroking idly over Stiles’ knuckles. “Are you angry with me? Do you not understand why I did that?” Peter went quiet. Stiles huffed and pulled one hand away and swatted at Peter’s chest.

“Oh stop being a manipulative fuck,” At this Peter smirked and held his gaze, “I get why you did what you did. Most of them deserved to die.” The Laura was loud and clear. “If my dad were to be purposely murder I’d go after his killers. No, I’m not angry at you, I should be. But I’m not. I honestly don’t know if that’s a good or bad thing. It’s just….something I’m always gonna remember. Maybe someday I’ll think about it less. But this happened not that long ago. It’s still fresh, it’s what brought me into this damn world. You brought me into this damn world. I don’t mind it that much.”

Stiles sat up, Peter not moving an inch away to help. The beginnings of a smug smirk made Stiles roll his eyes. Peter’s face slowly melted into something calmer, which came to Stiles’ utter relief. Peter leaned in and nuzzled into his neck, a little nip on a hickie earned him a smack on arm. “And why is that little red?” Peter whispered into the crook, warm air leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Stiles gave a little smile and wrapped his arm around Peter. Another hand still entwine. “Because it leads me to you,” Stiles whispered back. A wide smile crossing his face at Peter’s snort. Stiles shrieked laughing as Peter tackled them into the bed and made himself comfortable on Stiles.

It was quiet for a few moments, Stiles getting his heart-rate back down and Peter listening to it the whole time. Stiles carded his fingers through Peter’s hair eliciting a rumbling purr. “Are we okay?”

Peter huffed at Stiles and burrowed deeper. “Yes, we’re okay. Now go to sleep. We have research that needs to be done by the time the runts get here.”

“It’s not done because of you!” Stiles growled and pouted, but his eyes were drooping so he shifted and got comfortable when it became clear Peter wasn’t moving. The anxiety that’s been sitting in his gut for the past few months was finally ebbing away and Stiles was thankful for it. Sure Peter didn’t make the best first impression or even a relatively good first impression to Stiles, but Stiles wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.


End file.
